


I find you all unwoven

by acatbyanyothername



Series: October 2020 prompts [12]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Love Confessions, M/M, Unrequited Love, angstober 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 06:01:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26967124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acatbyanyothername/pseuds/acatbyanyothername
Summary: After a close brush with death, Obi Wan finally musters the courage to confess his feelings for Qui Gon
Relationships: Qui-Gon Jinn/Obi-Wan Kenobi
Series: October 2020 prompts [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1954327
Comments: 15
Kudos: 19





	I find you all unwoven

**Author's Note:**

> For Angstober day 12 : disaster. You can all blame lilibet for this one since she was the one who gave me the idea

Obi Wan wakes up in the Halls of Healing, golden light spilling from large windows, familiar sweeping pointed arches above him, and a dear well-known presence at his side. He aches from the tip of his hair to the sole of his feet. But Qui is here.

A desperate broken confession is wrenched from his chest. "I love you" he chokes. He watches Qui Gon's face shut down, smoothing into an emotionless mask. "I can't and will never love you General Kenobi. Not after everything that you've done. I can't forgive you padawan." he says.

He leaves. Obi Wan shatters.

**Author's Note:**

> Will be crossposted on tumblr later today


End file.
